Starring Kishima, in Person
by Castell
Summary: Jin Kishima is your average Chuunin, except for the fact he's on a specialized squad for Chuunin all over the world. He thinks he's in love with his childhood crush Hachi, until he meets the very strange Reimei he's supposed to escort...


**Episode One:**

**Fighting is NOT illegal when you're a ninja.**

"It's raining," Tori says. He spins around on his toes in front of Hachi. Hachi smiles. For some reason, she likes little kids.

"Yeah. I know," I say. Tori sticks his seven-year-old tongue at me. I roll my eyes.

"Hachiko, do you like rain?" Tori asks her. Hachi thinks for a moment, her light brown hair curling in the rain.

"I suppose I do, Tori," she responds. "What about you, Jin?"

"Me?" I ask, surprised.

"Well there's not another Jin here, is there?" Hachi asks softly. I shake my head.

"Well, uh, no. I guess not."

"So do you like the rain, Jin?" Hachi asks. Her voice is soft, like the having the finest wine on a bed made of feathers, clouds, and pure happiness.

"Not really, Hachi. I guess rain makes me depressed," I reply. Hachi smiles at me. I love her smile.

"I thought you would say that," Hachi says sweetly. Tori grins his toothless smile. He looks like such a dork with his two front teeth missing. All three of us keep walking to the Ninja Academy in the famous Leaf Village. Tori will graduate in a few years. Hachi and I are Chuunin, but we don't really act like it. I just wish she was on my specialized squad.

Hachi and I drop Tori off at the front doors to the academy. He waves before he hustles in with the other kids his age. I can name a few of the kids, since some of my friends have brothers and sisters Tori's age. I spot my friend Hiro Takagama and his twin sister Kiiro. Why his parents named their kid after a colour beats me. Kiiro does not act like yellow, either. She's as dark as anyone can be.

"Enchiro! Kishima!" Hiro shouts at us. Kiiro tilts her head.

"Hey!" Hachi shouts back and runs over to them. Kiiro sends Hachi a small smile.

"Kishima, get over here," Hiro says and jerks his head in his direction. I shake my head, smiling, and walk over to them.

"Well if we're gonna be formal, how are you, Mr. Takagama?" I ask and bow like a moron. Hiro rolls his eyes.

"I am fine this morning, Kishima," he replies. We both start laughing.

Looking at Kiiro and Hiro Takagama, you couldn't believe how alike they look. It's almost unreal. If Kiiro cut her hair like her brother, the only way to tell who was who would be their eyes. Kiiro's eyes are slightly darker and more serious, while Hiro's are lighter and are almost always laughing. Otherwise, they both have straight as a board black hair, dark brown eyes, with a few freckles dotting their faces. They're about the same height and weight, too. It's scary.

"Well I have a class today," Hiro says. He puts his hands in his pockets and grins. Kiiro gives him a small smile. Her long hair blows slightly in the wind, but she holds onto her umbrella tightly. The rest of us are drenched.

"I don't a mission today," Kiiro informs. "So I'll be at the book store for work today." Hachi nods. She's pretty good friends with Kiiro, like I am with Hiro. But it's beautiful Hachi and I that are best friends.

"I have an escort mission today," I say, making conversation as Hiro runs into the building.

"I think my squad is doing a recovery mission," Hachi says. Kiiro nods her head.

"I'll see you around, then," she says, and leaves Hachi and me in the schoolyard.

I couldn't stop thinking about Hachi during the escort mission run-through. If only I had the guts to ask her out. We've been best friends since we were four. She'd say yes...

"Jin, are you listening?"

"W-what?" I ask, popped back into reality. My teammate, all the way from the Sand Village, is rolling her eyes at me.

"Jin, the mission. Remember?" she asks.

"Not really," I confess. My other teammate, from the Rain Village, groans.

"Jin, we're in a specialized squad. We're the best of the best. You need to pay attention. We all know you're new to this, but take this seriously, Kishima," Kuharu Nichisen complains.

"Kuharu, shut up. If Jin doesn't remember, we'll just remind him," Mia Kujihazu hisses. She turns to me, her short brown hair bouncing around her blue eyes. "We're protecting a girl named Raimei Jujiro, remember? She's from the Sand, like me. I know her quite well. She's carrying a package that needs to get to the Sound Village."

"Don't we hate the Sound?"

"Raimei's a double agent."

"Then why can't she do it?"

"Just go with it. It makes for a good fan fiction."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Shut up."

"Mia!"

"SHUT UP!"

I shut up. Mia frightens me with her craziness about fan fiction.


End file.
